


Not a Fan.

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Concerts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: Adam drags Aaron along to a gig. The blond sound technician catches Aaron's eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a gig and the sound guy was hot so this kinda happened.
> 
> Also, exciting announcement (or what I count as exciting) in the end notes!

Aaron didn’t know why he was at this stupid gig. He didn’t have to say yes when Adam asked him but of course he would do anything his best friend wanted him to do. Why did Vic have to be ill? Aaron could have been sat at home with a beer and his feet up in front of the telly but no. No, he was squished up against a sticky barrier, Adam gleaming next to him. It wouldn’t have been as bad if he had been at the back, slouched against a wall with a drink in his hand. Adam was so excited about seeing this not-so-well-known band that he had insisted that they arrived early and get to the front. _'Proper little fangirl'_ Aaron had muttered, voiced loaded with ridicule. At least they were at the end of the row so he had an escape route if it all got too much.

“You owe me, mate.” Aaron said for the thirteenth time since they arrived at the dingy venue.

“I know. I promise I’ll take you out to that gay bar you like and find you a fella.”

“I don’t need your help to find someone.” Aaron scoffed.

“Yeah, ‘cos you’re doing so well without me.” Adam retorted sarcastically.

“Shut up.” He grinned and playfully pushed his friend’s shoulder. His eye was taken by the blond sound technician that kept leaving and reappearing on the stage. He’d been messing with wires and strumming guitars for the past twenty minutes and he was the only reason Aaron hadn’t decided to leave yet. _He’s a thing of beauty_ Aaron thought as the stage lights bounced off his golden hair and brought a twinkle to his eyes. “At least there’s some eye-candy here.” He muttered to Adam.

“What, bro?” The man asked, unable to hear over the background noise.

“At least there’s some eye candy!” He said loudly… just as the music faded… and the blond came to crouch nearby. “Oh God.” Aaron muttered into his palms, wanting to fade into nothingness. When he looked up again the technician had retreated off stage.

* * *

Robert had been taking longer than he needed to out front. The longer that he was out there, the more he could ogle at the attractive bearded man at the front. The scowl – that was cuter than it should have been – hadn’t left his face since they’d arrived and it was proving very distracting. And now he knew the man thought he was attractive, too. _Interesting_ he thought, trying to hide his smirk as he had to go back on stage. The two men were hitting each other playfully, one smiling significantly more than the other. 

"Dick." He heard the attractive man sneer at his friend. 

"Lighten up, Aaron." The friend said.  _Aaron_. 

"Yeah, lighten up, Aaron." Robert mustered up the courage to talk before leaving the stage for a final time.

He hesitated just as he was out of sight, scrunching his eyes shut and silently cursing himself for saying anything and embarrassing himself. 

* * *

The band were playing and Aaron was half-swaying to the music, not singing along because he only knew snippets of the words. It was probably only about 15 minutes in - but it felt like they had been there for hours - when a hand caught his wrist. He flinched, sharply pulling his arm away. He timidly turned to look at the perpetrator, surprised to see it was the sound technician. The man just nodded towards the side of the room and walked off, Aaron following him without hesitation. Adam was too caught up in the slightly-above-average music to notice him go.  

"You looked bored." Robert muttered, pulling Aaron close to him as he fell against the wall. 

"I _was_ bored." Aaron muttered back.

"Well I'm here to change that." The blond's smirk grew as he tugged Aaron behind the floor length curtain at the side of the stage and promptly joined their lips.

* * *

"So how many times have you fantasised about fucking on a tour bus?" Robert all but growled, stopping and turning to the man following him.

"Can't say I've though about it until now. How many times have you used that line before?" He said cautiously, eyeing up the devious look smeared on the blond's face.

"Actually, this is a first. Crew don't usually get much attention from fans. I stole it from the drummer."

"I'm not really a fan." Aaron admitted.

"I could tell. Nor am I." He said simply. "I'm only here for the money,"

Aaron could tell that the man was being honest. He seemed genuinely nice, not that it would have mattered if he wasn't. Aaron had been with his fair share of dishonest, dodgy guys. One more wouldn't hurt.

"So we gonna chit chat about career prospects or are you going to get on me?"

"Climb aboard." Robert beamed, opening up the big door.

Aaron was initially overwhelmed as he entered the tour bus. Everything was shiny yet the room was messy, littered with cables and plugs, beer cans and wrappers. It looked simultaneous a fun way to live and a constant drain on energy.

"This way." Robert broke him from his daydream and lead him down a corridor.

"Bunk bed." Aaron laughed under his breath.

"Best I can offer. We have a 'no sex on the sofa' rule."

"A bunk's fine by me." The younger man grinned, eager to start removing clothes.

"I'm on top." He said as they locked eyes.

"Good." Aaron replied, caught in the moment.

"I meant top bunk." The blond laughed, pulling back.

"I don't care." Aaron reached for the man's belt buckle.

* * *

"So that was fun." Aaron said breathlessly.

Robert chuckled - fucking chuckled - and rolled over to face him. "Definitely."

"Maybe this gig wasn't so shitty after all." Aaron joined in with his bed-mate's 100 watt grin.

"Glad you came then?"

"Yeah. Should probably get back to Adam though."

"No." Robert whined, wrapping his arms around the other man.

Aaron shuffled uncomfortably, loosening himself from the blond's grip. "No. I gotta go." He got out of bed as fast as he could.

"Not into pillow talk then?" Robert sulked.

"Don't like the awkwardness." Aaron  pulled on his jeans.

"Who said it had to be awkward?"

"I'm shit at small talk."

"Well, I happen to be amazing at small talk." The blond reached out with a 'grabby hands' motion. "Stay. We'll go another round."

Aaron groaned and pushed his jeans and boxers back down. "Fine."

"Don't sound so thrilled." Robert quipped.

Aaron chuckled and moved to straddle his hips, grinding down.

Robert threw his head back, eyes tight shut.

"I guess I'll stay."

* * *

A while later he was rolling over once again, settling down with a content sigh. "I really need to get going now."  
  
"Fine. Maybe I could get your number though?"  
  
"You're on tour mate, not like it's convenient. "  
  
"But when the tour finishes I'll be staying in one place. You live anywhere near Leeds?"  
  
Aaron pulled his phone out his pocket and unlocked it, passing it over. Robert grinned and put his number in. As he finished pulling on his shoes, Robert passed the phone back. "Call me, yeah?"

"We'll see." 

**Author's Note:**

> Time for my exciting announcement: Do you like reading books or is it just fanfiction? If you like reading books too, let me know because **I'm taking part in this international book exchange that might tickle your fancy**. I've received 2 books from strangers and it's so great. So leave a comment or message me on tumblr (@no-i-mean-yeah) for more details. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
